Nothing Meant
by Simply Brooke
Summary: AU in which Blaine and Rachel are siblings. Blaine is dating Sebastian and they're in love...or so Blaine thought. That was until Kurt Hummel entered his life and turned everything upside down...Klaine, with a light Finchel.


**A/N:**

Hello, Readers!

It is good to be back! For many of you in the Glee fandom probably don't know, I have been a writer for fan fiction for close to ten years now (damn…I'm getting old!), with this being my first story that I have written for the Glee fandom.

This is also my first fan fiction that I have written in a little over a year and a half. Yep, it has been quite a while since I have done anything for this site for a gaggle of reasons.

But with that and the start of a new year, I have decided to return to the website that has always been a great guilty please of mine.

This story I have been toying with for a while now and finally decided to write it up. My intentions are to make this into a cute little Klaine story with some Finchel on the side. Like the summary suggests, this story is definitely AU with Blaine and Rachel being siblings and Blaine in a current relationship with Sebastian.

Hopefully you all with find this story as enjoyable for you as it was for me to write! And I would like to apologize in advance for my writing, I'm a little rusty after being gone for so long…so hopefully it isn't to terrible!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Nothing Meant**

Chapter 01: _Vacation_

* * *

"…And despite being Glenwood Springs' oldest hotel, the Hotel Colorado has garnered much attention for supposedly being haunted!" Blaine Anderson explained excitedly, turning his attention to his sole audience member and the person standing next to him, holding his hand tightly: Sebastian Smythe.

Blaine and Sebastian had been in a relationship for the past seven months. The twosome had met at Dalton Academy, a private school for boys, shortly after Blaine had transferred from the local public school, William McKinley High. Blaine was never shy about his sexual orientation and quickly caught the attention of Sebastian. After some more-then-obvious advances on Sebastian's part, and some initial reservations by Blaine, the couple eventually went on their first date; developing a relationship shortly after. It was Blaine's first serious relationship and he was in love.

"That's fascinating." Sebastian responded, his voice flat as Blaine's excitement quickly disappeared from his face.

"AND," A voice bellowed, garnering the couple's attention. It was none other then Blaine's older sister, by just one year, Rachel Berry. "Because of that fact, every year that our family has come to this hotel, Blaine and I are always determined to try and find a ghost. Yeah, it sounds childish-but, it's our tradition."

Blaine couldn't help but smile. No one understood him better then his sister. She was his best friend, his rock, through all the good and the bad.

Growing up for the Anderson-Berry siblings was anything but an easy ride. Coming from a loving family like another kid their age, Rachel and Blaine were always singled out for being the children of a gay couple. Hiram and Leroy Anderson was no different then any other parent; they were caring, loving, and wanted nothing more then the best for their kids. However, because of them being homosexual caused much torment for Rachel and Blaine. Things didn't get any better as they got older, especially for Blaine. After coming out as being gay, Blaine became a greater target for torment and bullying that would ultimately lead him to transferring to Dalton Academy, a more accepting school. Rachel tried her hardest to protect her younger brother from all the hate, but she couldn't be everywhere all the time.

"Wow," Sebastian laughed raising his eyes brows, as he switched his attention from Rachel to his boyfriend, "It's a good thing that you're cute."

Blaine's smile once more washed away from his face as his brows furrowed, staring at Sebastian puzzled. The tall boy couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend's response as he wrapped his arm around the smaller boy, pulling him in close before kissing him on the cheek, "Awe, babe, I'm joking. You know I love you and all your dorky-ness."

A half-smile briefly appeared across Blaine's face as the darker-haired boy chimed in with a forced laugh.

"Alrighty, gentlemen and lady!" A voice sang out catching the attention of the three teens as they turned to the source: Leroy and Hiram, Blaine and Rachel's fathers, "Hiram and myself have successfully gotten us checked into our suite. Let the annual Anderson-_Berry _spring break begin!"

Rachel let out a soft squeal, clapping her hands together in approval before the group of five started their descent for their hotel suite.

It was a tradition for the Anderson-Berry for the past eleven years, as Blaine and Rachel's spring break rolled around, Leroy and Hiram would fly their family out to Glenwood Springs, Colorado for the entire week. Each year they would book rooms at the Hotel Colorado always staying one floor below the restricted stay, and supposedly haunted rooms. During their visit the family always made time to visit the hot springs, spend a day in the canyons and shop at the local outlets. It was the time of year where they were able to take a break from their busy schedules and spend time together as a family.

This would also be the first year that someone outside of the close-nit family was invited along; a change that would take plenty of persuasion on Blaine's part, especially towards his big sister.

It wasn't too long before the group of five got situated into their hotel suite. Leroy and Hiram took over the master bedroom, with Blaine and Rachel sharing the accompanying bed, and Sebastian making home out of the foldout couch.

After swiftly, and not too neatly, putting his things away, Blaine skipped his way over to his boyfriend who was ever-so carefully putting all his designer wear away properly in order to avoid wrinkles.

"Hey handsome," Blaine greeted, kissing Sebastian softly on the cheek before taking a seat on the folded out couch, taking a moment to get himself comfortable, while Sebastian continued to deal with his things, "So, as part of our family tradition, after we finish unpacking, Rachel and I usually go back down to the lobby and look around."

Sebastian paused in the middle of his wardrobe sorting as he focused in on his boyfriend, cocking an eyebrow, "You tour the lobby?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess…"

"It's a lobby. Haven't you two seen a lobby before? Especially_ this_ particular lobby?" Sebastian stated, letting out a small laugh to ease the situation.

What was starting to become a recurring theme for this particular trip, Blaine's excitement and smile quickly faded away, "Well, yeah, but it's tradition. It's what Rachel and I have done every year since our family first started coming to this hotel. There are lots of cool portraits and fun artifacts to look at."

Sebastian wasn't being convinced.

"And…" Blaine begun, "now that you're here with us, it's a tradition that I want to share with you!"

Sebastian couldn't help but smile, "That's really sweet, but I think that I will pass. I'm probably just going to finish unpacking my things and take a nap, that plane ride took a lot out of me. But, I can catch up with you two after and maybe we can go do something, sound ok?"

Blaine forced a smile as he nodded his head, "Yeah."

It wasn't too long following before Blaine and Rachel left the hotel suite and made their way down to the lobby, continuing their spring break tradition; even if it wasn't exactly in the way that Blaine had hoped.

"Come on Blainey, perk up," Rachel demanded, grabbing a hold of her little brother's arm, "This is one of our favorite things to do while we're here."

"Yeah, I know."

"Anyways, you and me can have just as much fun on our lobby tour even without Sebastian accompanying us, right?" Rachel questioned as Blaine simply nodded in response. However, that wasn't a satisfactory enough response for Rachel as the older sibling began poking Blaine in his side; a particularly ticklish spot for the brunette, "Right!?"

"Yes, yes!" Blaine giggled, trying to defend himself from his sister's "attacks", "Of course!"

"Good," Rachel replied before once more locking arms with her brother as the twosome made their way to one of the pictures near the entrance of the hotel, "Oh, I have always loved this one, truly, it really has a nice way of complimenting everything around it. It is always one of the first pictures I look for when we arrive and the last one I try to look at before we leave!"

Blaine looked over the piece of artwork, almost as if he was looking at it for the first time, "It is beautiful, but you know which one is my favorite."

Rachel playfully rolled her eyes, smiling at her younger sibling, "Oh yes, how can I forget that portrait!"

"It's so beautiful; the young woman sitting under the cherry blossom tree reading a book. It is elegant, serene, it always makes me feel so warm and fuzzy when ever I see it." Blaine recalled, smiling at the memory.

"Warm and fuzzy?" Rachel mocked as she let out a little giggle.

"Shut your mouth," Blaine laughed as he playfully shoved his elder sibling, "Come on I want to hurry up and go see my portrait!" Blaine demanded as he began tugging Rachel's arm in the direction of the painting.

"So that you can go and feel all warm and fuzzy?" Rachel continued to mock.

"Yeah, yeah," Blaine quickly brushed off her teasing, as he continued tugging on her arm, "Now come on, let's go!"

"Ok, ok, calm down, Blaine. Its not like the picture is going anywhere," Rachel laughed. Now, this was the Blaine that she liked seeing on their vacation: goofy, silly, fun, and full of joy and excitement.

"You never know," Blaine stated, making a face as he threw his arms up in question, continuing in the direction of the picture, unaware to any of his surroundings. Which would ultimately become his biggest foil…

"Blaine-watch it!" Rachel attempted to warn; but in a 1,2,3 motion she watched as her absentminded brother came colliding with a random guest, forcing them both to the ground with a loud _THUD!_

Rachel slowly shook her head as she laid her face into her palm.

TBC…

* * *

**A/N:**

Well, there you have it. The first chapter in what I hope is an enjoyable story for all!

Again, I would like to apologize in advance if my writing was the best, I'm still a little bit rusty!

Oh, and little side note, I intentionally gave Rachel her last name from the series, instead of Anderson….this will be addressed later, I promise!

Anyways, I hope I was able to hook you and keep you interested in reading more!


End file.
